Still Water Runs Deep
by Tehrror
Summary: Sometimes a person will say things they don't mean to cover up hurts they have hiden even from themselves but the actions often tell you a different story...Inu/Sess. Was titled Tell Me and was surpossed to be a one shot but...hehehe
1. Tell Me

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. I make no profit from this or any other fanfiction.**__  
_

Warning Ending isn't the same as in the real show. I haven't seen it though I have read a scene like this one in many a fanfictions so please bear with it!

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**Tell me…**_

_**Why do you always come back?**_

"Die InuYasha!" he hissed coldly to his little brother, who glared back at him with burning amber eyes sparks reflecting in both sets of gold orbs as the younger hissed back, "You first!" And it was on the two fighting with words and swords as InuYasha's human companions sighed as they watched in boredom.

This had been going on for nearly three years now and they had a chance to kill the other in each battle but had never taken that final blow. Had never truly tried to end the others existence.

It was getting beyond ridicules and then they heard the two hiss, "Naraku," with the deadly intent they should have used one each other and broke off in favour of going after the spider half-breed that had been plaguing Japan for decades.

**Tell me…**

_**Why are you always there?**_

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed as the root came speeding at him and he twisted to see the appendage speeding towards him. He had no time to dodge. His heart in his throat, his eye taking up most of his face and a streak of white and silver coming from the corner of his eye.

"InuYasha!" she screamed as the hanyou was flung back, out the way and a chocked gasp came from the taiyoukia. Deep red blood spilled from his back, splattering InuYasha's face and hair as he gasped "Sesshoumaru?" his breathy confused plea answered by a chuckle from, the dieing spider demon who whispered in a breathless voice "At least, I get to take you with me, my lord."

"Do not think this will end my life," Sesshoumaru murmured as blood slipped from his lips and he grunted as the root wrenched free, more blood spewing from his chest as that sweet, innocent voice came filled with panic "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Causing him to turn his head and look to his ward, before rushing the hanyou filth even as more rich blood, precious to his survival spilled from his chest and back.

"Die," he hiss plunging a poison covered, clawed hand into the other mans body as his silver hair clung to his back, turning a glossy shade of pink as the toxin bubbled and hissed, eating away at the spiders body.

**Tell me…**

_**Why do you always save me?**_

Handing the future priestess the full shikon jewel, InuYasha smiled, his eyes showing his joy, his love, "I don't need it, I'm happy as I am," he said as his brothers ward rushed by tears in her large brown eyes and he turned to see his brother. The invincible Sesshoumaru on his knee, his face bloodless, even his markings that he used to envy so very much faded, ashen as he quietly gasped fro air. He swayed his body trembling in a way that made him scared.

He could die.

He so was not allowed.

Rushing past the child he got to his brothers side as the Lord fell forward, making a sick splattering sound as he hit the dirt.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"My lord!"

Voices echoed in the clearing, three intertwining with equal levels of panic, fear.

**Tell me…**

_**Why am I so scared at the thought of your passing?**_

InuYasha sat still, watching the quiet rise and fall of his brothers bandaged chest. It had been nearly a week and still…still his brother slept, so still, so quiet. His colour was still faded, his bandges tinted a pale pink as he rested.

Look around the Spartan styled room InuYasha took in a deep breath and let it out, the palace, in which his brother lived and his father and his father before him. He'd expected some lavishly decorated room, filled with momentous and things that he'd meaning. Paintings of his parents, Lord Inu no Tiosho and his first mate, whose name was still a mystery to him.

Nothing like that filled the washed out room.

A white wood desk in the far corner.

A basin of fresh water.

A futon, and a cloths rack.

The only thing giving the icy, impersonal room any colour were the wild flowers, purple and blue that Rin had brought telling him that Sesshoumaru like them and they suited him well.

Funny, he never thought about what his brother wore.

He'd only ever seen his big brother in white and armour with the red patterns and yellow obi.

_**Tell me…**_

_**Why you say you hate me so?  
**_

"InuYasha," a breathless voice entered the hanyous thoughts and he looked to his brother who lay, eyes still closed,

"InuYasha, why?" the lord asked, his lips only barely moving as he spoke.

"Why what?" InuYasha asked with a frown.

"Why, did you bring me here?" the demon asked.

"Thought you'd want to be home while you heal," InuYasha said candidly, not bothering to front.

"You…you should have left me to die," the lord breathed and InuYasha frowned.

"Then I wouldn't get the answers I want from you, bastard," InuYasha snapped and a ghost of a smile touched the lords lips as his eyes opened and his head turned, giving his brother the full brunt of his gaze.

"What answers do you seek? What knowledge do I hold you would chose to keep me alive, endangering all you seek protect?" the lord asked, appearing genuinely curious.

" Why do you hate human?" InuYasha asked warming up.

"They had what I could not gain,"

"What?"

"Belief," his tone indicating he wasn't going to explain any further.

"Why do you…why is this room so…empty?" he said quickly changing his question.

"I do not spend enough time hear to see reason in having a lavish and over indulgent room," he said a ghost of a frown etching his forehead.

"What were you going to ask me…little brother?" he asked and the term made InuYasha tence before he notices the endearment like quality to the words, no longer full of scorn.

"I…why you hate me," he whispered looking away, not sure he would like the answer.

"This Sesshoumaru is a fool,"

**Tell me…**

_**Why am I so fascinated by you?**_

"This Sesshoumaru is a fool" the words danced in InuYasha's head that night as he sat in the doorway staring up at the sky.

"What did you mean?" he asked looking back at his big brother who had conveniently passed out after he'd wished those accursed words, "Bastard, always doing shit to confuse me," he grumbled before Sesshoumaru made a small sound seconds later his voice filling the quiet night.

"InuYasha…I love you,"

_Maybe because…you never say what you mean…_

_**:-P A Sesshoumaru/InuYasha brain fart.**_

_**Hoped you liked it.**_

_**Review Please!**_


	2. What would you

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

_**Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. I make no profit from this or any other fanfiction.**__  
_

_**~*~*~*~**_

**What would you do** **If I told you I loved so?**"InuYasha…I love you," he whisper cupping the younger demons face as a swirling white and red mist moved around them and his baby brother smiled tenderly. InuYasha never spoke when he dreamed of him, only smiled and held him. Kissed him.

Day light woke the demon lord and he frowned he didn't want to get up yet, he didn't want to loss the only thing other than violence he had with his sweet little brother. His chest ached and burned, his heart moving in a disjointed, sluggish rhythm and his breast muscles hurt. The root had done much damage and he knew it would take long to heal, especially without the heat of his clan, which consisted of two.

His little brother and himself.

But even his younger siblings' heat would help though he'd never ask for it. He'd missed his chance to be a 'family' with his younger brother because of his own blind sighted ignorance.

He was pleased though, he'd told InuYasha the truth; he had told his younger sibling that he was a fool.

"I know you're awake you lazy ass," InuYasha's gruff voice came and Sesshoumaru had to bite back a smile.

"How perceptive of you…" he murmured back opening his eyes to glance at his little brother who was leaning against the sliding door, still dressed in their fathers gift, the fire rat robs. His long silver hair catching the new sun, his eyes glittering with some light emotion that Sesshoumaru couldn't name.

What would you say If I asked you to stay?

The scent of raw meat and herbs filled the over white room as the brother shared a meal and InuYasha tried to make conversation; the odd endeavour not going well.

"Your gardens are great," he commented and his brother gave a small nod, acknowledgment.

Moments past in relative silence before he said "Rin's getting worried about you, says you never sleep in so much," and his brother raised an eyebrow.

This went on for the remainder of the meal after which the taiyokia swayed and stood, streamers of colour blurring his vision before InuYasha asked sharply "Where do you think your going?" his eye narrowing in warning.

"I have much work to do," the lord said feeling obliged to explain to his baby brother as sweat broke out over his body before he asked, "Where are your friends?"

"Why do you wanna know?" came his brothers' caustic reply and he bit back a sigh, "I was merely inquiring for you are rarely so long away from your human pack."

"…Kagome went home and the well lock up…she hasn't been able to get back," InuYasha said his ears drooping at the thought of his love, "Miroku and Sango and the runt are here taking care of Rin.

"She has carers," the lord stated flatly as he looked down at his brother who had grown while he'd been sleeping, not all that much but enough for him to notice.

"We know, but the humans wouldn't leave so I asked them to make sure your brat did get into any trouble; she's always is some mess," InuYasha shrugged "And Shippo is about her age, a play mate to keep her entertained,"

"…Very well," the lord said, "Come, let me show you were father spent much of his time here," he said turning and leaving his room even as he took in the plainness of the room, a room he'd taken once he became lord. His childhood room, only three doors down from his fathers had held to many memories for him and he hadn't been able to cope with it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" a cheerful voice came as they left his chamber and they turned to see Rin and the remainder of InuYasha's pack coming down the hall, the children holding bunches of flowers in their small fingered hands.

"Rin," he greeted as InuYasha crossed his arms and smirked at his friends.

"My lord it's good to see you up," the monk said his eyes showing the proper respect.

"…Thank you, Rin, I'll be in my office should you need me," Sesshoumaru said with a stiff nod before he turned and walked away.

"Later guys," InuYasha said with a smirk before bounding after his brother.

_**What would you do**_

_**If I held you close?**_

InuYasha watched as Sesshoumaru signed another parchment on the low desk he was stationed behind, the large painting behind his lordly brother making his heartache.

Their father: Lord Inu no Tiosho and Sesshoumaru, how looked know older than 13, both straight faced though the artist had captured the look of love in their fathers golden orbs as he looked down on his only child at the time. The look of respect and affection in Sesshoumaru's though already chilly eyes.

"So, the old man sat around here a lot huh?" he asked and Sesshoumaru looked up his hand still scrolling his name on the parchment.

"Yes little brother," Sesshoumaru said, "Father would spend many hours in here though he often complained about the duty," his hand lifted and he made a small beconing motion with his long clawed hand. "Did your mother teach you anything when you were a child? Reading? Writing?" the lord asked as his dog-eared brother plopped down beside him.

"Sure, the basics," InuYasha answered his eyes showing his caution at being so close to Sesshoumaru, and though he didn't show it the dog lord was hurt.

"That should be enough," the lord said with a smirk before proceeding in teaching his baby brother and heir some of the basics.

_**What would you do**_

_**If I told you I've always been by your side?**_

InuYasha was biting his bottom lip when there was a rap on the sliding door to the room "Enter," Sesshoumaru said a growling base in his voice that made InuYasha pierce his own flesh with a sharp fang.

Sliding the door open the young looking healer made her way into the room, the shrewd look in her eye telling both brother, one of which had only known her for a few weeks, that they were in for a lecture.

"My lords," she murmured her head moving in a jerky, birdlike movement, "Yes, Taka?" Sesshoumaru replied watching the falcon demoness, her black eyes sharp as her long white and brown speckled hair fell over her shoulder.

"My lord InuYasha, did I not instruct you to keep your brother in his chambers, on his bed?" the bird woman chirped and InuYasha raised a brow, "You actually expect him to listen to me?" he asked his eyes showing his disbelief.

"Yes," she replied blandly her eyes narrowing on the elder brother as he brushed a stray hair back over his shoulder. Those lush locks catching the light in the room, his face still too pail, though his eyes held that stubborn ice that she was used to.

"…Fool, Lord Sesshoumaru, you should be in bed," she said and all he did was stare at her, so she continued, even if it embarrassed the lord before his younger sibling, "You could not have heal such a wound yet, no matter what you would have others believe. Even with the heat of your clan it would still take another few days before I would allow you to leave your room."

"Heat of his clan?" InuYasha asked and her head jerked to look at him and he had that rabbit feeling, like he had to stay very still, barley allow himself to breath in hopes that she wouldn't notice him. It was a feeling that he didn't relish and so he glared at the woman his eyes defiant.

"The heat of his clan, his family, would speed up his wounds overmuch and thus allow the dog lord to be about his business sooner," she claimed and Sesshoumaru just watched her. He knew all this but InuYasha did not and thus the information may come of use for the hanyou at a later date.

"…But _I'm_ his only family," InuYasha said tilting his head in a curiously canine like movement and she cracked a smirk, "I know,"

_**What would you do**_

_**If I asked you would you miss me should I die?**_

"You never told me," InuYasha yelled at Sesshoumaru after the falcon left after a male falcon, a tercel named Sakai had collected her for an emergency.

"…" watching his brother with cold eyes Sesshoumaru waited for the ensuing explosion that always came with his baby brother, the young halfling having little control of his emotions.

"You could be all better by now!" the boy shouted and a crash can from the hallway, a servant obviously spooked by the suddenly shouting hanyou.

"It's because I'm a hanyou isn't it! Isn't it?" the boy screamed, "You couldn't bring yourself to ask a lowly, filthy mongrel like me, a stain on fathers name to help you! To lay beside you to help you heal!" he shouted.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru hissed, standing before hr turned away from his brother, "You do not know my reasoning, you barely know me stupid boy," he said turning to look at the younger brother that was staring at him with tears trying to form in his large, expressive eyes.

"I have never hated you, I have never thought you the things I called you, named you," Sesshoumaru said coldly, "And had I known you would be so willing to help me I would have made the request. But I had thought that by now your hatred of me would be so deep seated and eternal that such a request would turn to naught but…" the lord stoped and shook his head, "it matters not, it is the past and I cannot change that."

_**What would you do**_

_**If I held you to my chest and swore I would never let go?**_

Tension was high between the inu brothers that evening at diner, the first diner they had spent with their respective groups. Rin and Shippo telling their adoptive fathers about their days, and the mischief they'd gotten up to as the rest of the room felt the high strung emotions of the pair.

"Lord Sesshoumaru guess what I saw today!" Rin said with excitement as she remembered. Then not waiting for the answer she knew would never come she said "I saw a pretty lady in the gardens that looked a heap like you my lord!"

This caught the attention of the enter table who looked at the girl, Shippo, Sango and Miroku not remembering such an incident and they'd made sure nether child was out of the sight at any time. That just was asking for trouble.

"…Explain Rin," Sesshoumaru murmured at the head of the table his long silver hair pooling behind him, his golden eyes gentle as they rested on the small human child.

"She was a little shorter than you, Sesshoumaru-sama, and she had long pretty silver hair and shiny gold eyes though not as pretty as yours or Lord InuYasha-san's, they had a slightly red tinge to them, orangeish!" she said once ordered to and Miroku knew they'd never seen the woman.

_I wonder why she's lying to lord Sesshoumaru,_ he thought as the girl continued.

"She wore a pretty white kimono with scarlet strips like the ones on your cheeks though more jagged and she said to tell you she is very proud of you!" she said with a smile.

"Rin," Sango abolished "Don't make up stories," she said to the girl who looked up at her saying "But I did see her!"

"Ri- she began only to be cut off by the demon lord who spoke, "No slayer, it is you who is wrong, Rin you see is a medium," making both humans eyes widen while InuYasha looked just plain confused.

"She can see and communicate with the dead," he said for his younger siblings benefit before Miroku asked "Has she always been a…been able to?"

"No, after her own experience with death she was given the ability," Sesshoumaru replied and Rin smiled up at him, adoration in her big brown eyes.

_**What would you do**_

_**If I told you I wanted to spend eternity at your side?**_

The day had ended and night had fallen on the palace, the moon now high in the sky and a tall, pail creature stood in a cluttered room filled with trinkets and paintings. a large four poster bed with its curtains open revealing the large, lush and expensive mound of pillows and abundance of furs and blankets, in the centre of the room.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing up?" InuYasha asked entering the room, his eyes widening at the sight of the moon lit room.

"Wow," he whispered looking around, before he noticed a large painting of their father and the woman Rin had described at dinner and small child, no more than five between them with a sombre look on his youthful face.

"My mother, Lady Musou, fathers first mate," Sesshoumaru said looking up at the large painting.

"She was beautiful," InuYasha murmured looking at the painting of the slightly smiling woman who sat between the two males.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru murmured his eyes holding a deep sorrow, "She died giving birth to a female child," he said.

"We have a sister?" InuYasha asked, "Why haven't I ever met her?"

"She was still born," Sesshoumaru replied looking down at InuYasha as InuYasha stared up at him.

_You would run…so far and I would never see you again, wouldn't you?_

_**End and watch out of the next instalment, **__**In My Dreams.**_

_**Hoped you liked it.**_

_**Review Please!**_


	3. In my Dreams

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions. I make no profit from this or any other fanfiction.

_**Just a quick apology for the last episodes odd formatting, the site did something to change the way I'd done it. **__****____**And**___**People Reviews are wonderful things! Write me some, I like knowing what you my readers think, all other writers/artists should know the satisfaction of feedback from someone viewing your stuff.**

_**~*~*~*~**_

_**In my dreams…**_

You're ways there Staring down at his elder brother who slept next to him on the large futon InuYasha couldn't help the smile, after all these years, he was only now getting to know the one person he would have sworn he'd known better than anyone else. But what made his want to laugh the most was the way the dog lord had just fallen to sleep and curled against him without hesitation. The first deep sleep he'd ever witnessed his brother in that had nothing to do with a very strong drug that Taka had told him to never use because it would kill him and almost anyone else. Though she'd explained when he'd frowned at her, wondering why if it would kill then why was she using it on an already half dead demon? That Sesshoumaru being a taiyokia meant that he was immune to nearly all drugs and poisons which meant that when it came to healing there was often little they could do for him to stop the pain. Big downer for a Big high. But then that was the way of things. He with all his own strength had moments when he was weak, namely the moonless night. His human night. "InuYasha," Sesshoumaru breathed in his sleep pressing closer to his younger siblings warmth out of instinct and InuYasha out of instinct more than thought wrapped his arm around his elder brother. "I'm so sorry," his brother murmured and InuYasha watched him intently, his brother nearly always talked in his sleep, it was funny, because when conscious you where lucky to get a sentence out of the lord. "For what?" InuYasha asked and Sesshoumaru frowned shifting again, this time tucking his head in the crock of InuYasha's neck mumbling incoherently. "Fine, don't answer," InuYasha whispered yawning before following his brother into the world of nod. **In my dreams…**

_**You always care**_

The warmth of his brothers body seemed to influence his dream for he found himself surrounded by the elder brother, soaring through the sky, stars dotting the inky mass and the moon looked huge and almost unreal.

"_Where are we going?" he asked and Sesshoumaru looked down at him with a smile, love and pride in his eyes, "You'll see"._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Listen,"_

_A chirping sound reached his ears, the sound of water hitting water and the wind seemed to carry a song, the words wrapping around them, making the dream even more unreal._

"_What do you want from me?" he asked his brother as they landed in the middle of a huge lake, a small island covered in blood red flowers and thick rich grass, a waterfall and a few trees. A magical place he was sure had never existed._

"_Sesshoumaru," he gasped as said demon pulled him even closer, so their faces were nearly touching._

"_InuYasha," _

"_InuYasha"_

"InuYasha wake up," Taka's voice broke his dream, shattering it into a million fragments and the hanyou sat up, instantly wide awake.

"God, you sleep as deep as you brother…almost," she said looking down at the slumbering demon at his side who still slept, his scarlet eyelids closed, his breathing deep and rhythmic.

"What do you want?" he snapped annoyed he'd been woken.

"I must speak with you," she murmured.

He waited and she shook her head, "Not in here, we might wake my lord Sesshoumaru, and that is never a good idea…unless you're suicidal."

"No, we'll talk here," InuYasha said having an exceedingly bad feeling.

She frowned at him obviously not liking that, her black eyes flickering from his to the sleeping lord and she sighed.

"Fine, one of the guards me reported a foreign demon, of unknown origan and intent on the west side of the palace and wish to know how to proceed, capture and interrogate or hunt and kill?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me?" InuYasha asked scowling even more.

"Because, you are the heir to the west and the lord is indisposed," she said calmly.

"…"

"Look, I have no wish to wake your brother and normally he takes care of such things himself," she said her head doing that birdlike jerk again. "As in confronts the demon himself, he does not trust easily so I go to you to ask what to do and seeing as to how I do not think the lord in a battle right now would be…prudent," she said.

**In my dreams…**

_**Why do you always seem so far away?**_

InuYasha sighed as he rushed through the foliage on the West Side of the palace a bad feeling settling in his gut as he went to check out the 'foreign' demon that had the healer worried. His instincts telling him that this was a trap, not for him but his brother, which didn't really make sense because he was almost positive that no mater the threat his big brother could take care of it.

A chill went down his spine and he froze as pain ripped threw him, not his pain…someone else's… "Sesshoumaru!" he cried turning and rushing back to his brother, a brother he'd always said he'd hated.

Yet never had.

Had always claimed to wish dead.

Yet every time he's given the chance to take that final blow he walked away.

A brother he had loved since he'd seen him that day.

Flash Back

Running as fast as he could he looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide with fear as he saw how close the demons were, their different coloured skins looking sickly in the moon light that streamed threw the canopy above.

The wind hitting his face and bringing with it another demonic scent, this one strangely familiar yet at the same time completely foreign. Whipping his head forward he saw a stunning being with hair as pail as his own, eyes that glowed in the twilight of the forest, his ghostly garments making him seem more otherworldly than the creatures behind the small hanyou.

He tripped and fell before the icy 'god' though the scent he carried screamed canine, dog demon. "Pathetic," the creature murmured his voice a hiss of displeasure as InuYasha looked up his ears pressing flat into his long, matted dirty snow coloured hair.

"Honourless cowards," the man before his seethed a glowing green whip flashing out, the cries of the creatures behind him and the thuds as they hit the floor scaring him and yet he was happy for their deaths. Glade it had been they not he who had fallen as his mother had.

And by the time he'd scrambled to his feet the white being was already walking away, his footsteps barely registering in the young hanyous hearing. "Wait!" he called and the being paused though didn't turn, "Thank you! I'm InuYasha, if I see you again what do I call you?" he asked, his voice holding hope.

"Sesshoumaru, I am Sesshoumaru,"

**In my dreams…**

_**You say sweet words.**_

The scent of blood filled his lungs as he raced into the lords chamber, his blade drawn only to find it empty of any attacker or his brother, the sheets and futon coated in the deep red liquid his brother couldn't afford to lose.

"Fuck!" he swore.

_**Again I apologies for any formatting errors.**_

_**Hoped you like the chapter.**_

Peace out

_**(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)**_


End file.
